theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Red Fountain
Red Fountain School for Specialists is a topnotch presumably paramilitary boarding school for The Specialists, run by Saladin, ironically the only member of Red Fountain to display and use magical abilities and not any physical abilities. It is located across Lake Roccaluce from both Cloud Tower and Alfea. Students wear a mandatory uniform, consisting of a blue and yellow body suit and a blue cape. The cape attaches to a round jewel worn on the left breast. Info Red Fountain was first seen when Bloom calls to see Sky. It is then seen again for the main plot when Diaspro and Bloom fight until Bloom defeats her. The Trix destroyed it when they attacked Red Fountain. The battle in which the school is destroyed is a strategic one in an attempt to buy some time. Season 2 The school was rebuilt as a tower floating in the air. During the Red Fountain opening tournament, the Trix were sent to locate its Codex by Lord Darkar. When their cover was blown, the teachers and guards unknowingly led Trix to the Crypt of the Codes, but eventually there was too many for them to take down, so they returned to Darkar's fortress. Later the Trix attacked Red Fountain again and managed to get into the Crypt of the Codes, and defeat the Winx and half of the Specialists, eventually causing Sky's heart to stop for a moment. The Trix had to pass a test which Icy solved, and they were allowed to enter the Codex Crypt. There Athena attacked the Trix, but was soon knocked out by Darcy. The Trix took the Codex and left the room only to be confronted by Timmy, who realized he will never win against them and allows the Trix to get away with the Codex. In Season 2, Red Fountain is also the place where Helia and Flora meet shortly before the Trix's and Darkar's attack. Season 3 The school didn't appear that much, but it was one of Valtor's targets, though not so important as Alfea or Cloud Tower because Red Fountain has no magical students attending. During the battle between Faragonda, Griffin and Saladin against each other due to an illusion spell of Valtor, the Specialists of Red Fountain were allowed to watch Saladin's battle through a giant hologram screen created by Valtor in the sky. When Valtor released the Spell of the Elements in Magix, he sent wind to Red Fountain, causing giant tornadoes. The Specialists tried to destroy them, but there was always more and more tornadoes until Valtor called the Spell of the Elements back to him. 'Election' Red Fountain trains young men to fight using normal and magical methods, in hopes to serve their own home world's military one day. Students are both trained with classical weapons like swords and maces and modern weapons like guns. The students also learn to ride dragons. The school has a diverse array of classes from basic survival and dragonwrangling, to close quarter combat and even flying fightercrafts. The school is charged with the defense of the Realm of Magix. The school has also been noted to teach magic, but no student has ever been seen using magic. 'Weaponry' The choice of weapons are usually dependent on preference, but mainly consist of swords. Students also have a choice of what sword they use. They have a choice of broadswords, longswords, rapiers, halberds and scimitars (although they are probably more not seen in the series). All Red Fountain weapons are made of absolute magic-proof material (although the wielder may suffer from knockback force should a powerful spell hit the weapon) and are retractable into the hilt. Some exotic weapons for personal preference have also been seen (Claws or just a pair of gloves for unarmed combat are preferred by some Specialist seen in Season 1). Bows with glowing arrows were used in the defense of Alfea against the Army of Darkness . Other devices include a short-range teleporter and a levitating, shield-shaped hoverboard used for quick travel. *Sky uses a longsword and shield combination with shurikens for long range capability. *Brandon uses a broadsword and a double-edged lance which can be thrown like a cutter. *Riven uses a long saber with a ball-on-a-chain flail connected to a dagger. He also packs shuriken. *Helia uses a type of glove that launches laser strings that he can use to immobilize or shock the enemy. *Timmy uses a pistol that fires various kinds of projectiles from flare to homing mini-missiles to laser bursts. He also pack a rapier for close encounter. Category:Locations Category:Winx Club locations Category:Buildings Category:Schools